1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image device and related electronic device, and more particularly to a composite image device combined with digital photographing, laser pointing and bar-code scan and related portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, consumption electronic products gradually evolve into “All in one” feature. Therefore, for portable electronic product development, manufactures attempts to integrate various daily demands into one model. Consumers can choose a composite electronic product to decrease inconvenience caused by too many products in hand. So far, the products which consumers have used the most in daily lives are digital cameras, laser pointers and quick response (QR) code scanners.
In general, a mobile phone is provided with functionality of wireless communication, simple image capturing and music listening. A higher level multi-function camera-mobile phone even has a flash. In the camera mode, the mobile phone with a QR code scan function displays a scanning area calibration pattern on the monitor. A user calibrates a QR code on captured image within coverage of the scanning area calibration pattern for decoding. Please refer to FIG. 8, which is a schematic diagram of a QR code scanning area calibration pattern 80 generated from a mobile phone 900 according to the prior art. In FIG. 8, when the mobile phone 900 enters the camera mode, a monitor 910 displays a captured image and a scanning area calibration pattern 90. The user must restrict a QR code image 920 of the captured image within the scanning area calibration pattern 90. However, the use can have problem with calibration if the captured image is unclear or the resolution is low.